


情不自禁

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：猫猫骑士，精灵白魔★要求：人狠话多白魔★要求：闷骚典型骑士★要求：双向暗恋★要求：骑士穿着上半身铠甲被日★要求：野生dk给了骑士一个黑盾，白魔酸酸的情节
Kudos: 29





	情不自禁

1.

薰衣草苗圃的深夜很静。  
远离水塘瀑布的那栋中型房屋位于住宅区的角落，本该是熄灯休息的时间，可一楼的厨厅一角却悄然亮起了火光，里头还传出了细微却持续着的忙碌声响。  
半夜偷偷摸摸的做料理其实不奇怪，部队里的不少人都在烹饪方面有些水准，偷煮个夜宵吃是常事，只要记得洗过就好，可是这会儿小厨房里的味道不是高汤的鲜，也不是烤肉的香，而是一股相当好辨认的甜。  
是巧克力。  
厨房里的家伙小心翼翼搅拌着可可粉和牛奶，时不时还回头看一眼黑漆漆的客厅与楼梯口，他的尾巴不安地扫来扫去，整个一做贼心虚的模样。  
做个巧克力嘛，原本没什么好心虚的，但透过厨厅的窗口正好可以看到庭院里的布置，萤火般的灯笼映照出繁星点点的桃色气球——这装饰只有在某个特定的时间段才会被众人从仓库里掏出来用用。  
其实不光是部队房的庭院，街道、城镇、各大行会旁都为了配合节日气氛而挂上了心形的气球，即将到来的节日为何便一目了然。  
骑士本不想偷偷做的，对他来说给其他队友多做一份友情巧克力也没什么不行，但今年他确实……确实不想送给旁人自己手工的点心了。  
友情巧克力什么的去集市购买成品就好了，但真正想送之人的那份骑士无论如何都希望是自己亲手做的，尽管看上去没什么不同，但他清楚，对方喜甜，可以的话自己想在里头多加些砂糖与牛奶。  
水牛奶干净顺滑，和可可粉搅拌在一起时绽放出短暂的昙花一现，可又白又纯的颜色在骑士眼里怎么都没有自己心上人平时穿的那套旧衣长袍要来的干净圣洁。  
他期待对方能察觉，又担心对方会察觉。  
他喜欢白魔。  
他希望两人沟通时不再是那种“治疗与坦克”的一贯气氛，能聊的话题也不再是客套的战斗话题或千篇一律的客套话。  
他想要肆无忌惮的拥抱和暧昧纠缠的亲吻，还想在街市里与白魔并肩前行时，能自然并且名正言顺地牵住那双手。  
模具被搅拌均匀的巧克力浆填到了八分满，合上盖子后被小心翼翼地藏进了左边的冰柜下层，那个冰柜尽是用来放甜品材料的，奶油啊糖碎啊炼乳啊什么都有，除非明日做早餐的家伙需要用到这些东西，否则应该没人发现得了下头藏了一份巧克力。  
骑士整理完厨房之后安心地合上了冰柜的小门，紧接着把灯一关，无声无息地上楼去了。

2.

走廊尽头的房间里，床上那个翻来覆去的人怎么都睡不着，倒不是外界因素，主要还是被烦心的事情困扰着。  
忙碌的版本初期已经过去了，困难的迷宫讨伐也已经攻略了，就连个人数据都已经刷得漂漂亮亮，白魔真的不知道自己现在除了去追心上人还能干些什么。  
该追了吧？  
一起打了四个版本，春夏秋冬走了个遍，认识也快两年了，关系也说不上差呀。  
可以追了吧？  
极光昼夜都一起看过了，尽管对方的话语不多，但白魔每次看着人的眼睛时，总觉得他眼里的自己肯定是不同的。  
要说骑士讨厌自己，那白魔是不信的，可一定要说喜欢的话，却也看不出来，他对所有人都很好，白魔实在难以比较谁分到的好处更多一些。  
明日就是恋人节了，明明是最适合表露心意的时期，可白魔愁啊，愁得觉都睡不好，他处心积虑地想在闲暇的时光里和自己的心上人发展进一步关系，可又担心要是会错了意会连朋友都没得做——以往告白失败的走向不都是这样吗？  
按照白魔对骑士的了解，如果骑士对他没这个意思的话，绝对会彬彬有礼地拒绝他，然后和没事人似的继续和他当“朋友”。  
那他可做不到骑士那样淡定自如，明明对方这副温和有礼的模样可以对任何一个人表露，可他又希望自己是特殊的，如果真告白完被礼数周全地拒绝然后天天面对骑士那张英俊非凡的笑脸，那不如让他一头撞死在部队房门口的木桩上。  
越想越纠结，越想也就越难以入眠，白魔辗转反侧到了后半夜，竟是有些饿了，索性翻身下床，轻手轻脚地提着盏治疗百合模样的夜灯下楼觅食。  
大半夜的白魔也说不清自己想吃些什么，纠结了好半天之后才从放蔬菜的冰柜里拿出了一束高地干面，紧接着又取出些许新鲜的至日大蒜与青葱，他将小灯往桌面上一放，小锅炉里的沸水没多久便煮开了。  
风味拌细面做起来确实简单方便，干面在沸水里很快就绽放开，白魔切好葱末、磨好蒜泥后朝盘子里倒了些许橄榄油与盐拌匀，他不吃辣，就无须去拿辣椒，口味虽然淡了些，可鲜香丝毫不减。  
面条煮的差不多之后白魔轻轻从锅里夹起一根，偏韧的口感正是他所喜欢的，于是关火一捞，从沸水中脱出的面条立刻来到了先前准备好的一小碗冰水中，草草停滞数秒后再度脱水而出，在筛网上甩了几下，到达了盛满调料的终点站。  
仍保留着温度的面条很快就被均匀地拌开，白魔又特地加了点芝麻上去，随后他迫不及待德低头尝了一口，面上立刻惬意了不少，显然是满足极了。  
正当他风卷残云时，楼梯口却突然传来了脚步声，白魔作为团长那是一点都不慌啊，他坐在桌子上，嚼着面悠哉悠哉转过头去，刚准备懒懒散散地质问是哪个小王八羔子半夜不睡觉，却直直对上了自己朝思暮想的那双眼睛。  
白魔直接噎着了。  
他狼狈地咳嗽着，险些把嘴里的面喷出来，精灵都是好面子又优雅的，就算骨子里不优雅他也得装出来，白魔一想到自己这副样子被骑士看了去顿时咳得更厉害了。  
骑士也睡不着，他原先想先下楼看看巧克力的进度，却不想把偷做夜宵的心选抓了个正着，误以为对方是被自己吓着，他连忙倒了杯水过去，一边缓慢地抚着对方的脊背一边让人喝下。  
“咳、咳……你咳……你睡醒了？”白魔终于缓过气来，他看了眼骑士，又想了想自己离开房间前钟上的时间，开口道：“才四点。”  
骑士必然不会说实话，他嗯了声，紧接着也给自己拿来杯子倒了些水，轻声道：“我有些口渴。”  
“噢。”白魔手里还端着面，见骑士的眼神落在自己脸上又担忧地擦了擦嘴角，选择了转移话题，他将手上的面往骑士那推了推，问道：“吃吗？”  
他也只是随口那么一问，按骑士的性子肯定会礼貌地谢绝邀请，可今晚对方却破天荒地点了头：“可以。”  
白魔手一抖，确认了对方眼里没有开玩笑的意思之后小心翼翼地将叉子伸进自己还没吃过的地方，卷出一小口之后试探性地往人嘴边递了递：“……啊。”  
骑士张口便吃了。  
不知道是不是错觉，白魔看人的猫耳似乎颤了两下。  
“谢谢。”骑士将面条咀嚼吞下之后才再次开口，他目光有些躲闪，面上竟是莫名其妙的有点不好意思：“很好吃。”  
白魔心里的小鹿闹腾得差点破胸而出。  
骑士强装镇定，他打开放着巧克力的那个冰柜，瞟了一眼其冷冻的情况后从侧边拿出了一小份似乎是昨天晚饭多出来的糖煮水果果冻，转头问道：“吃吗？”  
这顿索性当早餐吃了。白魔点头说可以，他规规矩矩地拉开餐椅坐好，却在冰柜合上的时候莫名其妙地闻到了一股熟悉的甜味。  
“有巧克力？”他问道。  
骑士放果冻的手顿时微不可察地一僵，睫毛紧张地抖了一下。  
这异状白魔看在眼里，他一下子就猜到了冰箱里有骑士做的巧克力，想起往年对方在恋人节时送的便有些馋，但又不好意思直说，毕竟骑士送礼时都会说明是友情巧克力，他哪好意思缠着人多做几次？  
骑士的巧克力八成是做给队友们的，白魔心里酸啊，什么时候这家伙才能不做给队友、不做给朋友，只做给自己呢？  
那必然是不可能的。白魔脑内加完戏之后自顾自地叹了口气，拿起叉子挖了一块果冻就往嘴里送，骑士却在此时突然道：“要吃吗？巧克力。”  
刚他查看过，已经冻得差不多了，现在食用的话口感应该很不错——骑士本不想这么早暴露的，虽然两人每日抬头不见低头见的，可正是因为随时都能见着、随时都有机会表露心迹才让人心痒难耐。  
“啊……”那白魔自然是想吃的，他意思意思客气了一下：“方便吗？我怕我一下子吃完了。”  
毕竟对方要做友情巧克力的话的话肯定是做了全队的量，这会儿拿出来给自己吃，万一把队友的那份都吃完可就糟糕了。  
骑士低着头，他深吸了一口气，打开冰柜后顺势弯腰去取东西，声音听上去相当紧张：“……没事。”  
反正本来就是给你做的。  
白魔也捉摸不透这句没事是什么意思，是不怕自己吃完么？那自己就不矜持了。  
骑士拿着冻好的甜品去厨房里脱模，白魔把最后一口拌面吞进肚子里之后骑士正好把巧克力放在了小盘上，端到了他的面前。  
“谢……”  
盘里爱心形的巧克力让某个投石机的大脑立刻进入了当机状态。  
啊？啊？啊？  
白魔傻了。  
骑士看着对方震惊的样子，感觉心脏都快从喉咙口里挣出来，双手紧张地握成了拳，他很少去想象对方拒绝自己的场景，并不是因为自信，也不是因为胸有成竹，而是因为不敢。  
只要有1%的概率失败，他就不想去做，方才若是没有冲动支撑着自己开口，这份心意估计还会再藏那么个一阵子。  
“……那个。”白魔听上去相当艰难地开口，他感觉自己已经失去了自主思考的能力，开口道：“这是给我的‘友情巧克力’吗？”  
不是。  
他听见骑士这么说道。  
这是给你的，但……不是友情。骑士又说。

3.

“我举报。”  
白魔中午打着哈欠下楼时就收到了一份举报，睡醒后他每一步都像踩在云端，总觉得今天清晨时发生的事不真实，他这个早晨睡得断断续续，梦里反复循环着和骑士相处的过往，最后以两人不久前在餐厅的那个亲吻为落幕，让他睁开了眼睛。  
“举报什么？”白魔挠了挠脑袋，刚脱单不久的他心情很好，一听有人打小报告立刻来了精神：“说说。”  
团里头号小报告之王舞者一个前冲步直接飞到了他旁边，咬牙切齿道：“昨晚有人偷吃夜宵还偷吃了老子特地藏起来当点心的果冻——吃完还他娘的没洗碗！”  
白魔脸上的笑容僵住了。  
他的视线扫向餐桌，看到了穿戴整齐的骑士，立刻朝对方使了个眼神：你怎么没告诉我那是舞者的果冻？  
骑士的表情与平时没什么变化，他笑容得体，与几人打了个招呼之后回以白魔一个尴尬的眼神：我也不知道，当时实在没话讲又紧张就拿出来给你吃了。  
“这个……”白魔作为团长兼部队长只能开口为狂怒的舞者主持公道：“确实不应该，也不知道是谁，真过分啊……”  
舞者点头如捣蒜：“没素质！太没素质了！别让我逮到是哪个混蛋！爷一个绿叶小踢腿送他断子绝孙下半生只能跪在洗碗台前哭诉自己不堪的夜宵史——”  
“绿叶小……好了好了，别气了兄弟。”白魔挤出一个笑容：“知道你负责今天打扫了，先吃饭吧，今天我破例帮你打扫行么？”  
“嗯？”餐桌上已经吃起来的诗人闻言惊讶地往这瞧了一眼：“破天荒啊。”  
“啊？”舞者愣了愣，他本只想发牢骚，显然没想到白魔会这么说：“这倒不必……”  
“没事。”白魔自顾自地走到骑士身边，拉了个椅子坐下，面不改色道：“今天心情好，打扫我包了。”  
“发生了什么好事？”忍者坐在角落里，他喝了口汤，敏锐地察觉到气氛不同寻常：“说来听听？”  
欸，能说吗？白魔看了一眼自己身旁的骑士，眨了眨眼，意图明显：我超他妈的想秀恩爱。  
骑士看着他藏不住心事的样子也没法拒绝，与那喜悦的双眼对视了数秒后就坚持不住地败下阵来，餐桌下的手轻轻勾了一下白魔的小指，尾巴也在上头扫了扫。  
于是白魔直接反握住他的手，高高举了起来，迎着所有人惊讶的目光骄傲出声：“那个，宣布一下。”  
“我们交往了。”  
两人一起说道。

4.

对于这个消息，众人其实接受的很快，毕竟白魔喜欢谁讨厌谁都写在脸上、挂在嘴上，他们向来以为自家主奶对骑士是单箭头，却不想是双箭头。  
这不怪他们眼拙，骑士大多数时间对所有人都很好，这叫人如何分辨对谁特殊一些？对谁又冷淡一些？恐怕只有他自己心里知道了。  
两人无时无刻发着狗粮，甚至还搬到了一起住，要说成为恋人之后他们的相处有什么变化么，那无非是肆无忌惮的拥抱和亲吻可以不用憋在心里了。  
床单嘛，他俩也滚，两人也不是什么未经人事的少年，这方面放得开，也合得来，这不，今天一眨眼的时间，又滚到一块去了。  
可今天的白魔，看着可没平时那么温柔。  
骑士被他扯进房间里的时候只感觉气氛不对，但大白天的上了这张床基本也没有第二种可能，两人刚从迷宫里出来，他忙把剑盾放在一旁就去脱自己的衣服，可他剥完裤子白魔整个人就压了上来。  
“等……”骑士迎合着他的亲吻，他刚卸下手甲，那身坚固的胸甲还牢牢穿在身上，白魔似乎也没有想让他脱的意思，直接把手伸到铠甲底下，隔着紧身衣去按他挺起来的乳首。  
今天的力道比以往要重那么一些，铠甲和紧身衣之间的缝隙只能让手腕小幅度地动作着，骑士被他用指头搓捏了两下便下意识想挺胸，喘息加重。  
白魔还是比较喜欢玩他胸乳的，原因不明，两人第一次上床的时候本性毕露的恶劣治疗一边后入他一边掐着他的胸肌抓揉，还时不时在他耳边说些“好大”、“里头应该很多奶”之类的浑话，而骑士又是个在恋人面前也不那么坦诚的闷葫芦，那日被臊得直将脑袋往被子里藏，结实的屁股还因此挨了好几下抽打。  
“不等。”白魔今天看着骑士这身规规矩矩的校服冲动就大的很，手掌放过对方胸前的两个小奶粒便立刻顺着腰腹朝下摸，指头陷进人屁股上弹性十足的肉里，嘴上倒是坦诚：“我吃飞醋呢。”  
那这可就难办了。骑士思来想去也没想通两人方才攻略迷宫的途中有什么事情值得白魔吃醋——反正肯定是小事，交往之后他才知道恋人的度量有多小，明明在床上和恋爱里白魔都是强势的一方，但却总是爱耍小性子，虽然这点也叫自己很喜欢就是了。  
白魔抓着他的屁股没完没了地揉着，力道有些重，但还远远达不到疼痛的程度，骑士被他一边揉一边用下身顶着，暗示性极强的动作一下子将先前性爱的回忆勾回脑子里，他很快就面红耳赤，开口求助道：“能……告诉我原因吗？”  
那原因嘛，说来确实小肚鸡肠，不过是随机组队遇到的黑骑体贴地在骑士准备迎接伤害时给了一个至黑之夜，而这个时刻关注队友技能的尽职家伙在察觉到后点头对其说了句谢谢而已。  
骑士对旁人的态度非常友好，笑容近人，声音温和，几乎没人能对着那张英俊的脸发起火，他的那声谢谢听上去是那样平常，可白魔莫名其妙地就吃到醋了。  
“不能。”白魔心里清楚这事儿不怪任何人，仅是占有欲作祟的结果，可就是叫人在意，而这份恶劣的情绪又不想暴露，只能转移话题：“比起这个，我等会儿想射里面，行吗？”  
骑士的手指蜷紧了些，也拒绝不了这个要求，只抬手拉上了房间的窗帘，随后勾着白魔的后颈把他拉得更靠近自己，用鼻尖在人脸蛋上蹭了蹭，算是默许了。  
润滑做得很快，习惯了被侵入的肠道没有多加添乱，很快就进入了状态。  
白魔原先是想从正面来的，可那身规矩的骑爵胸甲的下摆实在有些碍事，骑士见终于找到机会，连忙开口提议道：“让我脱了吧……”  
穿着表露职能与身份的校服做爱……这像什么样子。  
“穿着呗。”白魔捏了捏人的脸，他浑身上下也只剥了点裤子而已，随手扶着自己的性器在骑士有些发抖的大腿肌肉上蹭了几下，留下几丝隐晦的水痕：“我不也穿着校服吗？够不够干净？”  
骑士被这么一提醒，顿时语塞。  
自己确实很喜欢恋人穿着校服的模样，洁白的长袍让人拥有无限向往。  
骑士见过白魔救济众人的时候，也见白魔过风光无限、迎着阳光在午间和自己讲笑话的时候；他见过人凶狠猖狂地战斗，也见过人骑在自己身上纵情亲吻。  
那些时候，白魔身上都穿着校服，无一例外。  
可在床上倒真是头一次。  
骑士顺着对方的动作翻过身去，抬起屁股时面上和体内都烧得厉害，嗯了一声，当作是回答。  
干净，漂亮，自己真的很喜欢。  
白魔掀起了对方的校服下摆，骑爵胸甲的下摆很长，蓝色的披风搭着红色的内衬，这样的颜色搭配在侠义和忠骑铠甲上也曾见到过，标准的骑士团搭配。他没再多作磨蹭，掀起下摆后视线在人光溜溜的腿上停留了片刻，便挺身直接顶进了那个乖巧的穴里。  
骑士的脚趾立刻弯曲起来，他含糊不清地喘着，脆弱内里被一下子撑满的感觉实在叫人眼眶发酸。  
屁股紧紧咬着白魔的东西，身体先一步读懂了大脑的意思抢着发出求饶，却被误解成热情的邀请，毫不留情的律动很快来临，没几下就操得骑士撅不动屁股，攥紧床单低低地叫着。  
白魔一听人叫就兴奋，他用拇指将入口周围的臀肉掰得更开，穴肉连绞紧的机会都没有就被捣得泥泞潮湿，敏感点被高频碾压所带来的绵长快感交织得错乱不已，留下怎么都赶不走的饥痒余韵，骑士的手指在这样的勾引中抚上了自己下头精神的东西，毫无章法地撸动起来。  
“深……啊！”他下意识发出情迷意乱的喊叫，却被人恰到好处的一下攻击搞出了鼻音，双腿止不住地抖，汗湿了衣服。  
他次次这样服软啜泣的时候，白魔心里想把他操坏的念头就更甚，可又怎么都舍不得，只好象征性地在人敏感点上重重照顾了几下，插得骑士腰都软了，尾巴晃来晃去，简直在求人抓着把玩。  
那这种要求自然会被满足，白魔放下了抓着他披风的手转而抓上那毛茸茸的尾巴，披风过长的部分只能堆积在交合的地方，而平铺在臀上的布料勾勒了出屁股蛋圆润的轮廓，因为汗水的缘故贴在了屁股上，骑士的身体跟着撞击的频率摇动，股肉便也也跟着抽插的速度颤抖着。  
床单的褶皱在增加，摇晃的频率也在加快。  
窗帘的图案是交错复杂的繁花，那投进屋内的光影便也是细碎的，骑士被这样的光照着，被快感催着，意识很快混沌不已，他手上的动作加快，被身后的人操得背脊发麻。  
骑士被白魔操开、操熟，他满脑子都是他。  
室外有鸟叫，有虫鸣，有添水的竹筒一次次倒下时的余音，而室内有水声，有肉体撞击声，有听了都叫人脸红心跳的呢喃和低语。  
激烈、热情，爱意交缠间那淫靡的呻吟一下子拉长，随后像根绷断的弦一样骤然停歇，衔接上了剧烈的颤抖。  
白魔被夹出几声缭乱的闷哼，指头陷在人的大腿上留下几个暧昧的印，而骑士的性器被他自己捞在手掌里一颤一颤地吐着精，漫长的高潮像永不停歇的雨滴，将他浇得浑身湿透。  
很快，他在混乱的暴雨中被人翻过身来，唇上一热，紧接着是耳朵，亲昵的吻把意识带回了屋檐之下，带回了黏糊糊的现实里。  
贤者时间里两人交换了几个点到为止的亲吻，白魔如他所言来了发中出，把半软的物件抽出时那个淌着体液的屁股还下意识夹了夹，一副多谢款待的模样。  
骑士的脸湿漉漉的，体内往外流着东西的感觉像失禁，他耳根发烫，一边消化着余韵一边抬腿蹭了蹭白魔的腰。  
也没什么意思，和撒娇的意味差不多，他就是想蹭蹭人。  
白魔顺势抬着他的膝弯在人大腿上亲了一口，另一只手摸了摸那身冰冷的铠甲，脑内又冒出了新的念头：想把穿着各样校服的骑士都吃一遍。  
“下次要不要再试试？”白魔懒洋洋地用手指在人汗津津的大腿上来回摸着：“穿着校服你好像更兴奋？”  
“……没有。”骑士不愿意承认，他被被人摸得有些痒，哆嗦了两下：“下回别这样……”  
“嗯？”白魔捏了捏人结实的大腿肌，问道：“为什么？”  
明明又紧又热情，还比平时更敏感，身体的反应骗不了人，他说不喜欢，白魔肯定不信。  
“没……啊……”刚想再次否认，伸进穴口的手指做清理的手指就立刻不安分起来，逼得骑士只能实话实说。他闭了闭眼，不太好意思地开口：“穿着衣服……不方便抱着你。”  
本是平常的一句真心话，白魔却不知怎么，浑身血液都往脑袋上涌，下头又精神起来了。  
他把手指抽出，转而帮扒掉了对方身上碍事的铠甲——别问为什么这么熟练，骑士每天穿衣服的时候他都盯着的。  
“等等？”骑士配合人脱掉衣服之后胸口的肉粒立刻被捏了两下，他还敏感着，身体不自觉紧绷了两下，感觉到对方硬起来的性器又一次抵住下头湿漉漉的小口之后他茫然地瞪大了眼睛：“为什么又——呜！”  
至于他这个下午是怎么在这个床上被白魔折腾到流泪、又一遍流泪一边被人亲得满身吻痕，自是后话了。

4.

“你什么时候喜欢我的？”  
“这个……”  
“我反正刚认识你的时候，就感觉自己心动得比脑子想的还要快了。”  
“……”  
“又害羞啊？”  
“不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“只是想说……我也是。”  
情难自禁，情难自持。

-End-  
2020/1/27


End file.
